De porqué Hermione Granger odiaba la primavera
by Emma.Zunz
Summary: Detestaba las alergias, el cambiante clima, la felicidad en el aire y sobretodo, detestaba que todos estuviesen enamorados mientras ella estaba SOLA, ¿podría haber algo peor?, sí: un par de ojos grises que le diesen vuelta las cuatro estaciones. RETO! R
1. Primavera

_Disclaimer__: nada de esto me pertenece, lástimamente todo se le ocurrió primero al gran ingenio de J.K.Rowling. _

_Este es un mini-fic para "Reto de las estaciones" propuesto por Bella Becquer en el foro "Weird sisters". Espero lo disfruten! _

**Primavera, cero.**

Hermione Granger odiaba la primavera y no tenía ningún problema en repetirlo cada año. Total, ya llevaban más de veinticinco y la muy desgraciada aún no se detenía pese a sus súplicas.

Cada 21 de Marzo, ella decidía encerrarse en su casa y tratar de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a una primavera que no se detenía.

¿Por qué todos tenían que amar la primavera?, ¿por qué tenía que ser la estación más ansiada?.

Nada de eso, _primavera cero._

No entendía por qué le revolucionaba las hormonas a todo el mundo, no entendía por qué todo el mundo andaba con una sonrisita estúpida en la cara. Detestaba escuchar eso de que alguien había encontrado "un nuevo amor", tan sólo había pasado un día de la primavera y ya había escuchado unos cuantos buenos romances, ¿acaso había cambiado algo?: no, sólo había habido un insignificante equinoccio que parecía haber cambiado el mundo de la noche a la mañana.

Todo florecía. Bien, qué bueno estaba eso para las florerías, para las tumbas, para los hospitales, pero no estaba nada de bien para los que eran alérgicos: como ella. Era inevitable andar con una caja cargada de pañuelos y unos cuantos pañuelos usados en el bolsillo, y mejor ni hablar de la voz gangosa y los ojos llorosos porque a los árboles se les ocurre tirar una pelusa que revoluciona todo tu sistema inmunológico.

Hermione no conocía ninguna buena razón para que la primavera realmente fuese esa época esperada. Además, lo único que hacía la primavera era recordarle que estaba un año más sola.

Sola.

Sí, y ni siquiera tenía un gato para hacerle compañía desde que Crookshanks había desaparecido. Ni hablar de las plantas; la ocupada "mejor empleada del año" en la sección legislativa del ministerio de Magia no tenía tiempo de regarlas.

Para concluir el desolador panorama, desde ayer andaba cor romadizo; claro, otra vez culpa de la primavera que te engaña con mañanas hermosas y frías noches. Tuvo que sacar un pañuelo y maldijo al guapo del tiempo que nunca acertaba a la real temperatura del día, estaba casi segura que Trewlaney lo hubiese hecho mejor, y eso era mucho que decir.

¿Desde cuando estaba sola?, ya había perdido la cuenta de los días. Después de terminar Hogwarts estuvo junto a Ron por tres hermosos años, pero algo había fallado; quizás había sido su obsesión por el trabajo, quizás exigió demasiado al pelirrojo, quizás él dejó de encontrarla atractiva, quien sabe... ella, nunca lo sabría. Y ahora estaba con otra, con nada más ni nada menos que su con-cuñadita, con Gabrielle Delacour, y a tan sólo tres meses de noviazgo anunciaban al mundo su futuro matrimonio. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué a la rubia platinada con dos centímetros cúbicos de cerebro le había resultado y a ella no?, ¿acaso la suerte en el amor era inversamente proporcional al cerebro?.

Odiaba que todos tuviesen a alguien excepto ella.

Harry y Ginny eran felices hace mucho tiempo y habían sido elegidos todos estos últimos años como "la pareja del año" de Corazón de Bruja,_ ¿envidia?_. Incluso Luna estaba más en las nubes que de costumbre por andar con Seamus Finnigan. ¿Y ella?, nada, nada, nada. Había salido con un par de compañeros de oficina, pero no había dado resultado y no había pasado de un par de encuentros.

Era domingo, no tenía excusas para trabajar, así que decidió hacer uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos: ir a una librería y pasar horas y horas releyendo los títulos, los autores, abriendo los libros y escuchando ese crepitar de las hojas que tanto le llamaba la atención.

La librería estaba a sólo unas cuadras de su departamento así que no se preocupó mucho de su aspecto, después de todo, ¿con quien se encontraría en la librería además del dueño, el viejo Jack?.

oOoOoOo

Paseó por las estanterías en busca de algo interesante y algo llamó a primera vista su atención. Casi aterrorizada se dirigió a la sección de "auto-ayuda", ¡Merlín!, ¿qué hacía allí ella?.

"_De cómo sobrevivir a la primavera y no morir en el intento"_.

Buen título. Qué va, ¡perfecto para ella!. Discretamente lo puso en su mano y lo disimuló tras su abrigo... que nadie fuera a ver que la premio anual, que la empleada del año tenía problemas con la primavera, no. Paseó una vez más con su ojos las grandes estanterías, _y allí los vio._

_Un par de ojos grises se enmarcaban a la perfección en el espacio que dejaban las estanterías. _Merlín, _¡qué ojos!_, por esos ojos grises hubiese estado dispuesta a vivir en invierno todo el año; de tan sólo una mirada eran capaz de congelarte, de paralizarte y estremecerte, _¿quien será su dueño?_.

Con curiosidad se adelantó, el dueño de los ojos grises estaba en la parte de poesía, no podía ser más perfecto. Después de todo... podría convertirse en un buen día.

No Hermione, no iba a ser un buen día.

Rozó con su abrigo un montón de libros que se vinieron de una al suelo causando un gran estrépito. Alterada y compungida se agachó a recogerlos, Merlín, ¡qué vergüenza!. Como pudo ordenó todo y el dueño vino en su rescate. Se levantó y buscó con la mirada aquellos dos ojos grises que la miraban de modo intenso. No estaba, se había ido.

"_Por supuesto Hermione, es primavera, nada bueno puede sucederte en ella_", se dijo a sí misma y se dispuso a hojear el libro, quizás podría ser útil.

Lo hojeó un momento y la único consejo que parecía útil fue comprar flores. Sí, según la autora las flores suben el ánimo... bien, no perdía nada con probar.

Había una florería mágica cerca que en más de una ocasión había visitado en busca de ingredientes o de plantas mágicas. La verdad es que Hermione Granger rara vez había comprado flores en su vida por su propia voluntad, demás está decir que era la primera vez que se compraba flores a sí misma, en un ya muy desesperado intento de apreciar aunque sea algo esa odiosa primavera.

Paseó por todos los rincones, encontrándose flores exóticas y horribles plantas que tiraban pus si osabas tocar sus horrendas flores. Se decidió por unas simples margaritas, eran las que se veían más inocentes y ese aspecto solar de seguro sólo podían incrementar su ánimo ¿verdad?. Antes de pagar se acercó a una planta que llamó especialmente su atención, era hermosa, roja carmesí y un capullo de rosa llevaba a la perfección, iba a tocarla cuando de pronto la rosa (sí, la rosa) emitió un fuerte chirrido que la hizo cubrirse los oídos y retroceder inconscientemente hacia atrás.

- ¿_Granger_? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Al deslizar su cuerpo para alejarse de la condenada flor (otro motivo más para odiar las flores) chocó con algo, más bien dicho _con alguien,_ y aunque la voz le sonaba más que conocida no reconoció a su dueño sino hasta darse vuelta dispuesta a pedir perdón, pero en vez de eso...

- ¿_Malfoy_? - _¡Merlín! esos ojos, lo ojos de la librería_. ¿Malfoy?, ¿_la mirada de Malfoy la había congelado_?. No podía ser, ¡pero qué guapo estaba!, ¡cállate, es... es Malfoy!. - ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- No es obvio... - pronunció arrastrando las sílabas y elevando los ojos disgustado por la evidente respuesta- ...estoy comprando un manual para acabar con sangresucias entrometidas como tú - soltó con su dejo irónico y mordaz característico. Hermione elevó los ojos fastidiada; vaya, a pesar de los siete años fuera de Hogwarts parecía todo ser lo mismo.

- ¿Qué haces comprando flores?, ni ellas llevarán primavera a Azkaban - intentó replicar sarcástica.

- Son para mi novia, ¿y tú? - soltó sin muchas ganas Draco sin ser capaz de seguir la absurda discusión. Habían pasado cuanto ¿siete, ocho años?... ya no estaba para que una sangresucia le anduviese sacando en cara el pasado. "_Diablos_" pensó Draco echándole una mirada descarada a la castaña, Hermione Granger había perdido su cuerpo infantil y había definido sus facciones como una mujer fuerte y decidida... si no llevara ese horrendo atuendo y si su pelo estuviese ligeramente más ordenado... hasta podía decir que la había encontrado guapa.

Hermione empalideció "_¿y tú?_" rayos, ¿qué le decía?, ¿qué se inventaba?, "_detesto la primavera y este es un intento desesperado por no querer suicidarme este año"_, ¡no! eso jamás, menos a él.

- También - soltó sin mucho pensar. Draco elevó con maestría una sola de sus cejas claras y Hermione recapacito "_también_", ¿qué había dicho Malfoy? "_Son para mi novia_", ay no, ¡que ni se imaginara Malfoy que ella...! - Es decir, no para tu novia - se intentó corregir, pero el rubio arrugó el ceño, ¿qué habría pensado ahora?, ¡ay no, peor aún!- Ni para la mía - aclaró en un intento desesperado por salir de la embarazosa y absurda situación - ¡no, por favor! - intentó sonreír... pero el rubio la seguía observando expectante,_ ¿qué se inventaba ahora?_ - Ehh, bueno, son para alguien que está muy enfermo en el hospital - terminó muy satisfecha de sí misma.

- ¿Quién? - la verdad es que preguntaba sólo por preguntar, le era entretenido ver a la castaña contrariada.

- Alguien... - _¡rayos!_, esta había sido la conversación seguramente más extensa de toda su vida, ¿por qué tendría que haberla pillado justo en el peor momento?.

- Qué elocuente, me doy cuenta de porqué fuiste premio anual - comentó nuevamente con su tono sarcástico el ex-Slytherin. Hermione arrugó su frente, ¡a no!, a ella nadie le venía a insultar su inteligencia, que Malfoy la hubiese encontrado en su peor momento no significaba que no siguiese siendo la bruja más inteligente a su edad.

- Bien, son para alguien. No tengo por qué darte explicaciones y menos a ti. Adiós - soltó brusca y enojada_ ¿pero quien demonios se creía Malfoy para sus sarcasmos y preguntas incómodas?._ Pagó con rapidez las margaritas y salió rápidamente del local.

Draco vio perderse a la castaña por la puerta vidriada de la florería. Eligió las flores más costosas y prácticamente sin siquiera verlas las tomó para llevárselas a Astoria. Si no hubiese sido "Granger" hasta hubiese encontrado simpática su confusión y su posterior enojo, pero no, él no iba a olvidar a la presumida sangresucia amiga del trío de oro "al que todo el mundo mágico le debía la vida", él no iba a caer bajo esa imagen de perfección que ella proyectaba. No, _él se sabía superior_.

Se acercó al mesón dispuesto a pagar y en su camino encontró una bolsa de la librería cercana. Si mal no recordaba había visto a la castaña en el local mientras revisaba los últimos títulos... ¿qué podría leer la castaña?, "_¿como aparentar la perfección?_", "_¿cómo ser miss-insoportable?_", pero en vez de encontrar cualquiera de esos títulos su sorpresa fue mayor.

- Pero ¿qué demo...? - pensó en voz alta mientras sostenía el libro en sus manos. Já, ¿Granger deprimida por su patética vida?, ¡vamos esto se merecía una burla!, aunque tuviese 25 años...

Pagó y salió con rapidez para alcanzar a la castaña.

_Maldito hurón botador, _tan entrometido como siempre, ¿tenía que recordarle que la primavera se había olvidado de ella?: no, tampoco tenía por qué decirle que las flores eran para ella misma, maldito libro lleno de consejos inútiles, maldito li... ¡Alto!, ¿dónde había quedado el condenado libro?.

- Granger - llamó una voz ahora reconocible a sus espaldas.

- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó dándose vuelta enfadada. Mas todo fue demasiado rápido. Una motocicleta venía directo a ella. Alcanzó a gritar antes de que cientos de margaritas se vieran desplomadas por la acera.

oOoOoOo

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Sus párpados no querían despegarse como si aún quisiese permanecer en sueños. Se estiró como habitualmente lo había, pero allí no encontró sus almohadas, no encontró su plumón, no encontró su propia cama, sino...

- ¿Qué hago aquí? - chilló asustada abriendo finalmente sus ojos miel y mirando aterrorizada la camilla en la que se encontraba. Comidilla del lugar

- Te desmayaste porque una motocicleta casi te mata... lástima que no lo logró.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? - preguntó indignada y ahora tapándose con las mantas de la camilla, ¿qué habría hecho para merecer un castigo como ese?, ¡qué situación más embarazosa!.

- Bonita forma de agradecerme que te trajera.

Hermione vaciló. No había siquiera pensado en la posibilidad de que realmente él la hubiese traído, porque, ¿él la había traído verdad?. ¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy tenía complejo de héroe?, y no con cualquiera, sino con ella... con una "sangresucia", con su enemiga declarada en el colegio, _a ella_... alguien tan "insignificante" para un Malfoy cuya fantástica vida era comentada con frecuencia en diarios y revistas del corazón.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó finalmente con curiosidad.

Draco intentó alzar su mentón, en esa pose aristocrática de querer intimidar a alguien. ¿Por qué la había traído al hospital cuando la castaña se desmayó en la mitad de la calle?, ¿no habría sido más fácil simplemente abandonarla a su suerte?... la verdad es que no lo tenía muy claro, además todo había sido "por su culpa", por querer burlarse de la castaña por ese estúpido libro, _quizás la había ayudado porque él también odiaba la primavera_.

- Como tu dijiste primero, no voy a darte explicaciones a ti. - respondió altivo. Sinrió al ver el fastidio de la castaña ante su indiferente contestación. Mas hasta allí había llegado su cortesía, ya era hora de que se encargase de asuntos más importantes. Sonrió alzando tan sólo una comisura de su perfecto labio - A propósito: _buen libro_ - soltó sarcástico apuntando a la mesita del lado de la camilla y saliendo de la habitación.

¡Maldito día!, ¡maldito hurón arrogante!, ¡maldito libro!. Tomó la inocente obra y lo primero que hizo fue tirárselo a la puerta donde segundos antes había pasado la cabeza rubia de sus delirios, ¡la primavera era imposible!, _¿quién la mandaba a intentar entenderse con ella?_.

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado?,_

_Se reciben comentarios y libros por la cabeza, sólo apretad el botoncito __**¡GO!.**_

_Porque como dicen por ahí, "un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz"_

_**Ps:**__ el título del capítulo es el título de una canción de Soda Stereo, claramente, todos los derechos son suyos y bla bla, yo sólo lo tomé porque ese suele ser mi nick cuando la fatídica primavera comienza. _


	2. Verano

**VERANO **

( o "¡Devuélvanme Mayo!")

Después de una tortuosa primavera Hermione Granger se había prometido a sí misma tener un verano espectacular. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomó vacaciones y se obligó a sí misma descansar. Como pudo dejó todo en "oden" en el trabajo, consiguió reemplazante (no uno, sino tres) y dejó los últimos encargos a personas de confianza.

¿Hace cuánto que no descansaba?, se había agobiado de trabajo luego de su ruptura con Ron, y es que no pudo evitarlo; trabajar de forma constante, totalmente comprometida con su trabajo era la única forma de olvidar que el hombre que ella creía era el amor de su vida estaba con otra, otra que tenía su argolla de compromiso en su mano... ¡Pero ya no más!, era hora de afrontar la verdad y de intentar reiniciar una vida, además ella sabía había tenido la culpa de su ruptura, y había sido lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no volver al lado del pelirrojo (aunque durante muchas noches haya llorado en vano su nombre).

Se merecía un descanso, una desconexión que le permitiera cargar los motores para seguir adelante, así que primero fue a pasar unos días a la casa de sus padres y luego se fue a Francia.

Francia.

El país del amor... ¿cómo no iba a encontrar un francés inteligente y apuesto para ella?.

Fue a la costa muggle, a un lugar que solía visitar con sus padres cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts e incluso desde antes, de seguro allí se desconectaba un tiempo al menos del mundo mágico. Conocía todos los rincones de aquel acogedor lugar, aunque había muchos a los que nunca había entrado por aún faltarle edad... bien, ahora tenía 25 años, era toda una adulta y podía hacer con su vida lo que se le diera en gana.

Había un café que siempre le había llamado la atención "_Printemps_", acogedor y romántico, con largos manteles en tonos rosa, siempre pensó que allí inlcuso te daban amor para beber. Con una sonrisa en la cara, por primera vez entró al tan ansiado café.

Paseó su vista por el lugar, agradable... lleno de mesas ocupadas por parejas. Bien, _¡digna Hermione Granger!_ igual iba a entrar a aquel lugar tan encantador. No le importaba estar sola, al menos no tanto.

- ¿Espegagá a su acompagnte u ordenagá inmediatamente? - preguntó la mesera en un rudimentario español.

- Estoy sola - confesó intentando mantener una sonrisa en sus labios rígidos. _¿Era necesario que me lo recordara? Claro, sería mejor tatúarmelo en la frente_ - Un frapucchino, gracias. - _Já "amogosa" acabas de perder parte importante de tu propina_, ¡mesera entrometida!.

Se dedicó a observar la gente mientras batía despreocupadamente su café. Habían parejas que suspiraban y se miraban a los ojos, otros tomados de la mano, pero _¡por Merlín, si la primaver había terminado ya en Mayo!,_ _¿es que acaso el amor aún no se esfumaba del aire?._ Nadie llamó especialmente su atención... hasta que una despampanante rubia entró en el local, meneando su melena y flotando en el aire; ese no hubiese sido un problema si fuese una rubia más, pero sí era un problema si la rubia era justamente Gabrielle Delacour, y quien venía a su lado no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Ron Weasley.

_¡Mierda!, es decir...¡Diablos!, "Hermione" tranquila, los vas a saludar calmada, digna y serena, esa rubia no es mejor que tú, y Ron... bueno Ron ya no me interesa... no me interesa...tanto. Ahhy, no puedo enfrentarlo aún ¿qué le diré que hago aquí?, ¿qué me dirá por no haber respondido ninguna de sus cartas?, no puedo enfrentarlo, ¡¡no puedo!!, ¿que hago_?.

Miró desesperada a su alrededor: el baño estaba lejos, la salida era poca segura, estaba sola en la mesa, ¡alto!... _la mesa_.

Juntó sus rodillas y se preocupó de que el mantel la tapara lo más posible. Merlín, cuan patética se sentía, pero ¡es que no podía!. Sí Hermione Granger, la bruja más poderosa, la mejor trabajadora, la premio anual... en fin, Hermione Granger "la mejor", la que no le temía a nadie... le aterrorizaba encontrarse de frente con Ron, afrontar su mayor fracaso, uno de los pocos que había tenido en su vida. Podría parecer irrisorio, ridículo, pero ¡diablos! Era superior a ella...

- _¿Granger?_ - preguntó alguien agachándose y semirecogiendo el mantel.

No, ¡No!, no podía ser, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que aparecer _él_ en los momentos menos imaginados?, además, ¡era su café!, es decir, el café pequeño, disimulado y acogedor, ¿por qué ahora se había convertido en el lugar más popular de la comunidad mágica?.

- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó pese a estar segura a quien pertenecía la voz y con la ilusión de estar meramente alucinando.

- ¿Qué haces debajo de la mesa? - preguntó incrédulo enmarcando en sus cejas albinas esos maravillosos ojos grises que la hacían congelarse cada vez que se veía reflejada en ellos.

- Ehhh... no, nada, es que ... - _mierda, ¡qué le digo ahora!, no pienso asumir que me escondo, no frente a los ridículos que he hecho frente a Malfoy últimamente- _...se me cayó un arete - _¡bien! Era una escusa totalmente creíble_- sí eso - reafirmó sosteniendo una sonrisa encantadora.

- Mmm, curioso... - comentó Malfoy frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó inocentemente Hermione comenzando a asustarse de la preocupación del rubio, ¿qué le importaba a él?, ¿por qué mejor no se iba de una buena vez por todas para dejarla sola con su tristeza?.

- Porque tienes los dos aretes puestos -apuntó en un tono irónico. _¡Maldición!, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan fijado?,_ tapó sus orejas como un gesto impulsivo- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? - preguntó una vez más en un tono de exigir _ahora sí_ la verdad.

- Quería ver algo - bufó finalmente Hermione sumiéndose una vez más en sus cabilaciones personales.

- ¿Qué?, la interesante goma de mascar... o quizás puede ser la terminación de las patas de la mesa; no puedo imaginarme qué cosas taaaan interesantes encuentras en ese mundo - ironizó Draco haciendo sentir a Hermione cuan niña de diez años. ¿Por qué él siempre la encontraba en sus momentos de mayor indefensión?, ¿por qué si ella era una mujer fuerte, valiente, buena y perfeccionista al extremo frente a él siempre tenía que comportarse de modo infantil?... y quizás la pregunta más irrisoria de todas, pero también la más cierta: _¿por qué le estaba importando lo que el hurón pensara de ella?_.

- Bien, no estoy aquí por que quiero ver algo, es más bien porque no quiero ver algo - confesó bajando la vista, incapaz de sostener esa mirada de hielo sin ponerse a temblar. _¿Qué hacía dandole explicaciones ella a él?_, las cosas realmente se habían puesto de cabeza.

- Sal de ahí - murmuró Draco con _¿una sonrisa?- _incluso para ser una muggle te ves bastante ridícula.

Draco en un gesto inesperado tendió una mano a Hermione para que se levantase de debajo de la mesa, la castaña miró tímidamente la mano ofrecida por el rubio, por el antaño chico aristocráctico que jamás le hubiese tendido la mano a una simple muggle. Se fijó en su mano blanca, bien cuidada, pero masculina, una mano que a todas luces ofrecía protección...mas Hermione no iba a saber qué se sentía tomar esa mano, porque repentinamente se escuchó ronroneante a sus espaldas:

- ¡Dgaco! - Exclamó una rubia mientras se acercaba a Malfoy por entre las mesas del café.

- Gabrielle - asintió Draco sin muchos ánimos. Por un momento Gabrielle Delacour lo distrajo y cuando volvió su mirada hacia bajo la mesa, cierta castaña se había esfumado.

- Comment ça va Dgaco ? - preguntó en su perfecto y seductor idioma natal.

- Ça va bien, et toi? - respondió Draco en un impecable francés.

- Con mi pgometido - respondió Gabrielle ahora en español, dando saltitos y obligando a un compunjido Ron a saludar al rubio.

- Weasley - pronunció casi con repugnancia Draco._ Claro_, ahora entendía la actitud de Granger, todo era más claro, pero ¿por qué ella se estaba escondiendo de la pareja?, creyó recordar haber escuchado que alguna vez la comadreja estuvo con Hermione... de un momento a otro comprendió toda la situación: _ella aún estaba enamorada de él_. Sintió una puntada en su estómago que no pudo definir.

- Malfoy - enunció Ron con una sonrisa más que forzada bajo la atenta mirada de su prometida.

- No voy a simular que es un gusto verte a ti también - dijo por lo bajo Draco sin siquiera gastar tiempo en esbozar sonrisas falsas, de un momento a otro, no entendía por qué la presencia del pelirrojo le molestaba más que de costumbre.

- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo - lanzó ácido Ron, pero en ese momento sus ojos dejaron de enfocar al rubio que tenía enfrente y se perdieron en una cabellera que se movía a toda velocidad.

- Oh, Gabrielle, ¿ésa no es? esperen... ¡Hermione! - gritó Ron asegurándose de que su grito se escuchara al menos a un kilometro a la redonda. Para Hermione fue imposible ignorar el llamado, ¡Chispas!, ¿qué hacía ahora?, ¿sería capaz de sostener ojos azul cielo de ron una vez más?... quizas la respuesta hubiese sido que querría perderse en esos ojos para siempre... pero había un pequeño detalle, un detallito minúsculo con nombre, apellido y "título oficial": Gabrielle Delacour, su prometida.

- Ahhy, ¡hola! no los había visto - saludó tratándose de hacerse la impresionada, mas sus manos temblaban y a leguas se notaba que no quería estar allí. Sonreía nerviosa con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes perfectos. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, ¿Hermione Granger realmente temiendo por algo?, por primera vez en su vida la vio como algo vulnerable, ¡qué extraña sensación!, de no haber sido por el pequeño hecho de que era muggle y la había odiado desde su primer paso en Hogwarts, hasta le habrían dado ganas de abrazarla... pero claro que no lo iba a hacer: él era un Malfoy.

- ¡Tanto tiempo! - expresó Ron con evidente felicidad - luces estupenda - agregó mientras sus orejas se ponían coloradas. A Draco le dieron unas incontenibles ganas de golpearlo, ¿es que era ciego aparte de tonto (porque lo de tonto lo daba por hecho)?.

- Lo mismo digo - asintió Hermione al borde del colapso nervioso. Gabrielle la observaba de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez agitando su cabellera rubia y frunciendo sus labios.

- Bueno yo voy muy apurada - soltó Hermione sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar.

- ¿A donde vas ? - preguntó Ron mientras la veía alejarse.

- Pues a ver a alguien - contestó Hermione sintiédose una vez más muy idiota, definitivamente ese "alguien" se había convertido en uno de sus mayores pretextos y mejores amigos. Draco frunció el ceño... _esa respuesta le parecía conocida_.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó Ron incrédulo, ¿conocería a alguien en Francia?, ¿en qué tiempo, si ella jamás siquiera tomaba vacaciones?.

- _Alguien_... - murmuró Hermione como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Adiós - se despidió con rapidez mientras se alejaba al mismo tiempo del lugar, sin darle la posibilidad al pelirrojo siquiera de una despedida más emotiva.

oOoOoOo

Hermione salió diparada del lugar sin entender del todo cómo los eventos se habían desarrollado de un modo tan rápido y tan tragicómico. Las vacaciones soñadas se transormaron en menos de tres minutos el motivo perfecto para convertir el verano en su estación más odiada, incluso más que la primavera y ni ella misma se lo podía creer, _¿quién quería verano?,_ bah _¡devuélvanme Mayo por favor!._

Pensó seriamente ir a meterse a un bar de mala muerte a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol, pero la idea de verse en un pueblo pequeño junto a las tres personas que menos quería ver en ese momento la hicieron desistir de su idea inicial. Sin razonar mucho se metió a un café oscuro, poco transitado y atendido por un hombre fortachón de mal aspecto. Pidió, pese a las elevadas temperaturas, un café muy cargado: si no podía ahogar las penas en licor, al menos lo iba a hacer en cafeína.

_"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿por qué de entre todos los lugares existentes en el planeta se tenía que haber ido a encontrar con ellos tres?, eran lo que sacaba lo peor de ella: Ron sólo le recordaba fracaso, le recordaba que había sido incapaz de mantener una relación y le recordaban que su orgullo había podido más que su voluntad: en lo profundo de su alma aún seguía queriendo con fuerzas al pelirrojo.

Gabrielle... era complejo, por un lado, Gabrielle era todo lo que ella no era: era encantadora, era bellísima y por sbre todas las cosas era una persona sencilla (al borde de la tontera), una persona sin ninguna complejidad, todo lo contrario a ella misma: una persona sumamente racional que pensaba mil veces las cosas antes de tomar una determinación (y muchas veces el tiempo que dejaba pasar le pasaba la cuenta).

Por último estaba Malfoy, ¿qué rol jugaba Malfoy allí?, ni ella misma se lo podía explicar. En Hogwarts sólo lo recordaba como un arrogante y muchas veces como un sincero cobarde que se escondía tras sus dos guardaespaldas, nunca lo miró dos veces, siempre se había burlado de ella, de sus amigos, de su sangre e incluso de su inteligencia y eso ella no se lo podía permitir... pero al parecer el chico había cambiado: había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un misterioso hombre de hojos grises escalofriantes. ¿Cómo es que justo aparecía en esos momentos?, se negaba a creer un alguna fuerza llamada "destino", pero nada más le ayudaba a entender el porqué de la situación. Rememoró los ojos del rubio y no pudo evitar sentir un frío que le recorrió toda la espalda, ¿por qué él había comenzado a producir eso en ella?, mas bien ¿cómo?.

- _Ni siquiera para un cobarde Gryffindor está bien esconderse de la gente... menos aún andar diciendo mentiras_ - comentó alguien a sus espaldas, no tuvo que darse vueltas para saber inmediatamente a quien pertenecía era seductora voz... extrañamente estaba acostumbrándose a ella.

- Cállate Malfoy, déjame sola - resolvió Hermione decidida a modo de respuesta y a la vez asombrada, ¿qué hacía el aristocrático Draco Malfoy en un café de mala muerte? y ¿cómo había aparecido justo cuando pensaba en él?.

- No te quería hacer compañía, sólo vine por un refresco y de paso quería enfadarte un poco - lanzó mordaz Draco aún hablandole a espaldas a Hermione. La castaña se dio vuelta en el acto y Draco pudo notar que sus ojos se encontraban brillosos y rojos, podría haber asegurado que un par de lágrimas habían caído por ellos. Para Hermione esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ¡estaba harta de ser racional!, estaba harta de siempre intentar reprimir sus emociones guardándose todo en su interior, estaba harta de su vida, ¡estaba harta de Malfoy!.

- ¿¡Por que!? - preguntó enrabiada y mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Acaso querías saber lo miserable que soy, lo fracasada? : bien, estuvimos de novios tres años y no funcionó, y ahora encuentra a Gabrielle y en tres meses está comprometido. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, porque ella es rubia, parece una veela y tiene dos neuronas que cuando chocan la hacen pensar, ¿por eso te gusta enfadarme?, ¿¡quieres restregarme en la frente mi fracaso!?, pues bien Draco Malfoy, lo has logrado, lo soy - terminó admitiendo y obligándose a sí misma a contener las lágrimas de tristeza y de enfado. Odiaba que la situación se saliese de sus manos, odiaba darse cuenta de que Malfoy siempre la encontraba en sus momentos de debilidad, _odiaba el verano _por haber decidido darse vacaciones, ¡todo hubiese sido más fácil si como año a año se hubiese quedado encerrada en la oficina!.

- No Granger...- comenzó a decir Draco disfrutando de los brillantes ojos miel de la castaña- no vine a enojarte porque pienso que eres una fracasada, de hecho... _quería decirte que te ves bella cuando te enfadas_.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el verano de nuestra protagonista?: díganmelo en un rr!!.

Wow! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Nunca pensé tener tantos por un reto :), en serio se los agradezco de corazón (eso no quiere decir que no me espere hartos rr en este capítulo, viste que me mal enseñan! jijijij bromis! igual las adoro).

Una aclaración: este minific tendrá cuatro capítulos, uno por cada estación como eran las especificaciones del reto, espero que estén ansiosas por los dos que aún faltan!.

Este capítulo es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Mad Aristocrat**!! un año más!! :)

Un detalle que se me había ido: esta historia está dedicada a todas las que leyeron mi fic "Crueles Intenciones", muchas gracias por su apoyo hasta el final, espero que esta historia las haga más felices y que no me odien tanto (porque parece que a muy pocas les gustó efectivamente el final).

Saludos y besos de chocolate a: **Karix7** (gracias por ser el primer rr, ánimo con tu tesis!), **Nukire, ****Bella Becquer **(gracias por el reto y por haber leído mi historia, espero se ajuste a tus requisitos y espectativas, por si no te fijaste, con este capítulo terminé de completar las palabras que me faltaban, de todos modos en los dos caps que faltan les daré más énfasis); **Abril** (fuerza!), **Fiona Garay, ****Maju, ****Beautifly92, ****Andreaeb182; Charis; Coniwi-pops; Marie Malfoy; Aiskel; Mad Aristocrat; Namine1993; GabytaMalfoy; CarolinaPotter-Malfoy-Black... ; Victoria Malfoy**; **Armiony; oORianeOo y Pauli** (jajaj, totalmente inspirados en los platanos orientales, ¿eres Chilena?).

ps: no hablo francés, jamás he estado en Francia (buaaa!! ya quisiera yo!) así que sorry si mi francés fue demasiado malo.


	3. Otoño

**OTOÑO**

( o algo así como amargamente-dulce)

El otoño definitivamente era su época favorita del año.

Estaba, pese a lo que creía el resto, lleno de colores: estos tonos cafés, esos tonos verduzcos que amenazaban con desaparecer, el naranjo de algunas hojas, y la mejor parte eran lejos los atardeceres, llenos de arreboles de cientos de colores inimaginables, uno en un millón, cada uno trazado con una paleta cual pintor que nunca más se volvería a repetir.

Pero que fuese su época favorita del año eso no significaba que ella, Hermione Granger podía dejar de lado ciertas cosas "imprescindibles" para su gusto, como por ejemplo, su trabajo.

Se había quedado la noche anterior preparando un proyecto de ley muy importante y que iba en directa relación con la población mágica más desfavorecida, y ellos sin duda se merecían de su noche sin dormir. Amaneció con sendas ojeras luego de haber dormido tan sólo unas pocas horas entremedio de papeles y de tazas de café vacías.

Se miró al espejo al salir, definitivamente era una cara digna de Halloween. Con el cabello aún húmedo se enfundó en un acogedor abrigo negro y decidió que era más que necesaria una parada por el café de la esquina.

Pidió un Moccha blanco y comenzó a revolver despreocupadamente su café. Suspiró lentamente pensando en que hace tan sólo una semana había recibido el parte de matrimonio de Ron. Ni siquiera fue capaz de abrirlo, aún reposaba en su escritorio, en el cajón de la izquierda estratégicamente escondido detrás de un libro grande. No se atrevía aún a afrontar lo evidente.

_Ron era pasado_.

Ron era su pasado y de una buena vez tenía que dejarlo atrás, tenía que encontrar a alguien más, alguien como...

- ¿Malfoy?.

- Creo ser lo suficientemente inteligente para recordar mi propio apellido Granger, no es necesario que alguien como tú me lo recuerde... - pronunció con ese gesto exquisito que mediaba entre la altanería y la autosuficiencia, como si el mundo fuese demasiado pequeño como para comprenderlo a él en su totalidad.

Hermione sintió un ahora inconfundible escalofrío, esa era la sensación que, pese a todo pronóstico del tiempo, ella sentía al verlo, un frío que recorría su espina dorsal y que hacía brillar sus ojos, ¿cómo era que se las ingeniaba para aparecer justo en los momentos precisos?.

- No estoy para tus bromas pesadas - soltó resuelta, pero a la vez con un temblor que escasamente podía controlar.

Recordó cual si fuese una película los últimos encuentros con el rubio, quizás sus peores días... quizás los únicos días de todo su año que valía la pena recordar.

- Un Ristretto, por favor - pidió educadamente y se sentó decidido al lado de la castaña en la barra del café.

Hermione por un momento pensó en tomar dignamente su café y encaminarse a la oficina, había algo en ese rubio engreído que no podía tolerar... pero a la vez había algo que llamaba profundamente su atención, era un cierto magnetismo que la atraía y que la hacía gravitar en torno a sus ojos grises. ¿Qué escondía tras esos dos témpanos de hielo?,

Mientras traían el café a Malfoy ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna, ¿qué conversación civilizada podían tener ellos dos?. Quizás la serie de circunstancias desafortunadas de sus últimos encuentros habían formado una especie de confraternización, pero ahora que los dos estaban sentados lado a lado una mesa (sí, arriba de la mesa y no escondida bajo ella), ¿qué palabras podían decir sin que sonasen fuera de lugar?.

- Bien, brindemos por nuestros desgraciados días - soltó finalmente Draco sorbiendo delicadamente su fuerte y negro café, quizás el más amargo que Hermione conocía, quizás el más fuerte, el más enigmático... _como él_.

- ¿"_Nuestros_"? - se atrevió a preguntar luego de que salió de su análisis mental del rubio que estaba a su lado. "¿nuestros?", él, el príncipe de Slytherin, uno de los hombres más famosos y codiciados en el mundo mágico ¿tenía días desgraciados como los simples mortales?, alguna pieza del puzzle definitivamente debía faltar.

- Sí Granger, no sólo tu puedes tener malos días, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor...

- Yo no... - interrumpió Hermione sintiéndose idiotamente culpable por estar a la defensiva frente a un hombre que pese a su armadura brillante quizás podía tener alguna herida encubierta, ¿Malfoy con un mal día?.

-... Ya sabes - volvió éste a interrumpir ahora mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola desfallecer- _gira en torno mío_.

Hermione por un momento quedó perpleja: ¡a la basura la primera impresión que podía haber tenido!, qué heridas ocultas ni qué nada, el ego de Malfoy seguía en las nubes y ni un misil lo podría bajar... _o eso pensó_, hasta que él esbozó una sonrisa y discretamente comenzó a reír.

Hermione no pudo evitar seguirlo, ¿desde cuando serpientes y leones comparten un café?, ¿desde cuando serpientes y leones comparten una sincera risa?.

- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo reír Malfoy - comentó ella luego de que todo gesto acabara. Draco mantuvo el silencio por unos minutos más, perdiéndose en su taza de café.

- Llámame Draco quieres.

Gracias a Merlín Hermione en ese momento no tenía café en su boca, sino todo habría salido de la impresión que esas tres palabras del rubio le habían causado, "_llámame Draco quieres_"; ¿realmente esas palabras habían salido de _su_ boca?. Si le hubiesen dicho que alguien había tomado la poción multijugos y había reemplazado al Malfoy que ella conocía desde que había entrado a Hogwarts, se lo hubiese creído sin miramientos.

- ¿Por qué? - fue lo único que consiguió decir luego de la primera fuerte impresión- siempre pensé que amabas tu apellido.

- Sí... pero es una gran responsabilidad. - cortó el rubio seco, con sus ojos perdidos en un punto indescifrable. La cara de sorpresa que puso Hermione fue digna de un premio y Draco se vio obligado a continuar, nunca con sus hermosos ojos puestos en los chocolates de ella- Bien, para empezar tu eres muggle, no entiendes lo que significa que todos reaccionen frente a

tu nombre, tampoco entiendes las expectativas que tiene de ti tu familia, sobretodo considerando que eres el último Malfoy.

- Já, ¿qué cargas puedes tener tú?, ¿ser el soltero más codiciado del momento?, ¡vaya responsabilidad!. - intentó ironizar en un último escape de cordura, ¿desde cuando se había convertido en la confidente del chico que había intentado matar a Dumbledore, del chico que los había intentado matar a ellos mismos?.

- Granger, te dije que no era un buen día, no estoy para bromas pesadas.

- Está bien continúa - concedió Hermione aún con una gota de recelo, ¿Draco Malfoy confesándose con ella?.

- ¿Te acuerdas el día que nos encontramos en el verano? - preguntó luego de sorber un trago de su negro café.

- Hice el ridículo de mi vida, cómo no recordarlo - soltó Hermione intentando poner una sonrisa para sentirse menos idiota.

- Bien, ese día se hizo formal mi matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass, estaré casado la próxima primavera - pronunció Draco como si hubiese comentado que el día estaba bello, ninguna expresión surcó su perfecto rostro excepto tal vez, sí, sólo tal vez un dejo de amargura, quizás tanto o más profunda que la de su ristretto.

- Oh - soltó Hermione. Un frío se volvió a colar por su espalda y esta vez él no tenía sus ojos clavados en ella, ¿qué significaba eso?, _¿celos...? ¡No! _Se prohibió a sí misma tajante, pero la misma palabrita siguió gravitando en su cabeza "_celos_" ¿_pero qué mierd..._?

- _¿Oh?,_ ¿eso es todo lo que sabes decir? - preguntó Draco clavando sus ojos grises en los ojos de la castaña, y sin poder aguantarlo ella volvió a temblar. Su corazón latió con fuerzas y se prohibió una vez más a sí misma pensar en lo que estaba pensando- Está bien, no tienes la culpa, no tienes por qué saberlo. Greengrass es una idiota.

- Ey, no digas eso de tu novia - _Sí, bien, já, sabía que no todo podía ser tan bueno... pero ¿qué me está pasando?_, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué había caído al infierno y había sido elevada al cielo en unos pocos segundos con las palabras de Malfoy?.

- Granger, es mi novia porque mi familia quiere que sea mi novia, jamás me ha llamado la atención - confesó Draco volviendo a fijar sus ojos en su taza de café.

Café amargo. Sin azúcar, disfrutando el saber que había algo más amargo que su propia existencia. ¿por qué estaba comentando estas cosas con la chica a la que creía odiar?, quizás ese era precisamente el punto. Siempre vio en Granger a la muchacha perfecta (claro que nunca se lo admitió a sí mismo) y ahora haberla visto en situaciones tan irrisorias... era como si esa pieza de imperfección sólo la hiciese hacerse notar, ¿tenía que ser todo tan perfecto?, quizás ella le demostrase que poner un poco de dulzor a su vida, un poco de imperfección, un poco de chocolate... no sería malo.

- Pero es una muchacha bellísima - intentó comentar Hermione tratando de no sonreír victoriosa. Definitivamente, algo raro tenía que tener ese café, sino no se habría sentido tan bien de un momento a otro..._ a menos que_... No, claramente eso estaba descartado de frentón ¿o no?.

- La belleza física no es lo único que importa.

_¡Alto!_ ¿Malfoy había dicho eso o sólo había sido inventado por su propia cabeza?, ¿él?, de entre todos los que conocía precisamente de sus labios eran de donde menos se lo esperaba, Draco era sin duda alguien conocido por salir con las mujeres más hermosas, incluso desde Hogwarts, de hecho, tenía una fama de rompe-corazones bastante regada. ¿Estaría tratando de impresionarla... o cabía la pequeñísima posibilidad de que eso fuera verdad?.

- Olvídalo - bufó el rubio luego de ver la cara de estupefacción de Hermione. Le era ya de sobra conocido que todos lo prejuiciaban, pero pensó por un momento que _ella_ iba a tener más cabeza e iba a ver más allá de lo evidente. Quizás había errado- ¿Sabes? , me voy, para empezar ni siquiera sé por qué estoy conversando estas cosas contigo.

A Hermione le tomó sólo dos segundos caer en cuenta de su propia estupidez.

- ¡No! - exclamó tomándolo del brazo, era quizás el primer acercamiento físico y no violento (las cachetadas no contaban) que tenían- No te vayas, quédate conmigo... - dijo sin pensarlo mucho y después se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras, _¡pero si seré bruta!_- bueno... es decir - _¿por qué cada vez que estaba con él tenía que balbucear como una idiota para encontrar unos segundos para inventarse alguna excusa?_ - Vamos, al menos con mi existencia te das cuenta que sí hay alguien que se siente más miserable que tú - _¿demasiada honestidad?_.

Draco la miró a sus ojos chocolate, sonrió y volvió a su puesto... después de todo, él también había prejuiciado a Granger y ahora se daba cuenta lo agradable que podía compartir un café (o algo más) con ella.

- Tienes razón - rió desviando una vez más sus ojos, _mmm, extraño gesto, siempre desvía su vista cuando ríe_- Bueno... Astoria quizás sea bella, no te lo voy a negar, tiene un excelente cuerpo y el muy ..

- Demasiado información - lo cortó con ganas de ahorcar a la tal Grengrass que sólo había visto por las fotos de las revistas del corazón.

- Es que ese es el problema, es toda la información que hay, no hay caso. No lee nada en absoluto, no sabe conversar de temas importantes, no le interesa la política, no le interesa lo que pasa en el mundo, no le interesa absolutamente nada, sólo existe un reducido mundo donde ella es el centro - _¿Malfoy siendo profundo?, ¿Malfoy mirando más allá de la mera apariencia?, ¿seguro que seguía siendo el mismo Malfoy de Hogwarts?_.

- Al menos tienes a alguien - suspiró despreocupadamente y extrañamente sintiéndose en confianza. Eso no ea algo que le confesara a cualquiera... frente a todos ella seguía siendo la mujer fuerte y autovalente que no dependía de ningún hombre para ser la mejor.

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo - dijo él subiendo una de sus perfectas cejas en gesto escéptico. Luego se sorprendió de las palabras de la castaña, nuevamente la veía como alguien vulnerable... y seriamente dudaba que alguien más la viese de tal modo. Mas por alguna razón, esa imagen de Hermione le satisfacía mucho más que la de miss perfección.

- Lo es - Hemione tomó aire, la lista era larga - Soy una trabajólica compulsiva. Para hacer la cantidad de cosas que hago tengo que prácticamente desdoblarme, no sé por qué dejé el giratiempos, debía habermelo quedado: mi vida sería más fácil. Además del departamento de leyes estoy involucrada en el de aurores, además, voy a ver a mis padres (sí Draco, mis padres muggles que envejecen como todo ser humano), doy clases de Leyes mágicas para los que ingresan al ministerio y la lista podría continuar... ¿sabes lo triste?

- ¿Hay algo más triste? - preguntó Draco algo irónico y algo sorprendido, vaya que hacía cosas.

- Hace más de dos años que como comida congelada - ironizó Hermione.

- Eso te pasa por estar a favor de los elfos domésticos - contrarrestó inmediatamente Draco en una respuesta casi automática. La castaña debía ser la única a favor de esos duendecillos con pasión por la obediencia y la servidumbre. - Tenía que decirlo, lo siento - soltó Draco con una pequeña risa, que claramente a Hermione no le vino nada de bien, ¡con sus elfos domésticos nadie se metía!.

- _¿Lo sientes?_ -cuestionó Hermione luego de realmente caer en cuenta de las últimas palabras del rubio, _¿desde cuando las serpientes pedían perdón?_.

- Ya no soy el inmaduro de 17 años - dijo él volviendo a una actitud seria y profunda- Ya tomo mis decisiones, sé lo que es bueno y lo que no, no transijo con mis propios planes en intento tomar mis propios caminos, ya no me guío por lo que dice mi padre... o lo que dice ... Lord... bueno tú sabes. Ahora trato de ser yo mismo.

Vaya, Draco la sorprendía cada vez más, todo hubiese sido perfecto sino hubiese existido un pequeño detalle:

- Me doy cuenta... sobretodo por Astoria, ¿por qué no la dejas? - sugirió y su estómago dio un vuelco.

- ¿Pero cómo lo hago?.

- No es muy difícil Malfoy: "terminamos", son sólo 10 letras - comentó irónica.

- No es eso - bufó Draco, ojalá todo fuese tan fácil. Era realmente una carga tener que cumplir con las expectativas de los demás, estaba harto de que todos vieran una simple imagen sin conocer a la persona que se había formado a lo largo del tiempo y la experiencia. Ojalá pudiese llevar su propia vida, ojalá pudiese hacerse de la nada, inventarse a sí mismo y construir un nombre... como ella lo había hecho. Hermione no entendía, no podía hacerlo, _no aún._

- Demuestra que eres un Malfoy y que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para oponerse a todo lo que opinen los demás - resolvió Hermione obligándolo a clavar sus ojos témpano en sus ojos chocolate. Merlín, qué bien sabía esa mezcla.

Draco rió desviando una vez más sus ojos, y no fue capaz de descifrar el porqué, ¿qué era lo que lo comenzaba a poner nervioso?, ¿sería el momento de sinceridad con ella... o sería precisamente ella?.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Hermione enojada, aún estaba orgullosa de su frase.

- Fue una frase digna de mi padre - respondió Draco manteniendo la sonrisa... _pero en tus labios se escucha mejor_.

- ¿Tan malo fue? - preguntó Hermione horririzada, ¡comparada con Lucius Malfoy!, ¡no podía ser!.

Ambos rieron y por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron mientras alzaban sus sonrisas, ¿cómo había sido eso posible?, ¿bajo qué cielo un hurón y un ratón de biblioteca reían?, ¿bajo qué tiempo una serpiente y un león podían darse un momento de honestidad?, ¿bajo qué estación Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger podían compartir un café y simplemente reír?.

- ¿Sabes? desahogarte con tu peor enemigo de hace siete años no es tan malo... después no quedas con el cargo de conciencia de qué pensará de ti.

- Bien, concedo que las sangresucias tienen cabeza.

- Y yo, que los mortífagos han desarrollado una especie de cuasi-corazón.

Una vez más sus ojos se encontraron sin sospechar siquiera que en un tiempo esa mezcla no se podría volver a separar. El mundo era extraño y el destino era caprichoso cuando una idea se le cruzaba en la cabeza, porque ¿eran acaso simples casualidades esta serie de eventos desafortunados?. El destino los miraba desde lejos, ¡qué buen trabajo había hecho!.

- Bueno, es tarde. Tengo que irme...

- Adiós - se despidió ella con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no sostenía, un leve revoloteo estomacal la hizo sorprenderse, de seguro eso no se debía a su parco desayuno.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y se enfundaron en sus abrigos, un perfecto desenlace para un inicio que para muchos habría sido irrisorio. Con apenas unos gestos más se despidieron cada uno camino a su vida "normal".

- Hey, Granger - la detuvo Draco unos instantes antes de que se perdieran de vista- gracias.

- Llámame Hermione.

- Hermione, creo que nos volveremos a tomar un café... sale más barato que mi psicóloga - soltó guiñando un ojo.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risotada: Nunca va a dejar de ser _tan Malfoy_.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé... hay dos cosas que seguramente me van a sacar en cara: primero, es casi puro diálogo, y segundo, es un Draco out of the caracter i'm sorry!! Pero a ver, razonemos un poco: hay que decir que la castaña lo tiene bastante intrigado, también hay que decir que está harto de Astoria y que al fin a los 25 años comprendió que la vida no gira en torno a sangre sucias y sangres limpias (sí... con el tiempo uno aprende a razonar sobre los paradigmas impuestos y a diferenciarlos de las convicciones personales). Bueno, jajajaj siempre autojustificándome, pero en fin, soy así!

Bueno, ¿les ha gustado? Déjenme un rr, porque YA QUEDA SÓLO UN CAP!: **Invierno!! **(jajajja había puesto "verano" y ese ya fue, gracias a beautifly92!), así que aún pueden influir sobre mis decisiones finales... la-la-la.

Además, como dicen por ahí:** un fanfic con reviews es un fanfic feliz **(todos los derechos reservados para quien sea que haya inventado la frase xD.)

Este cap está especialmente dedicado para todas las PPC: Para **Mad Aristocrat** (jajaj siéntete orgullosa, tienes dos capis dedicados), para **Karix7** (gran valor!! Vamos, ya encontraremos un Draco que nos arrincone!!), para **Embercita** (amiga, sólo te digo: te quiero xD) y para **Arrayán** (que fue un gustaaaaazo conocerte en persona!! espero que entre tus turnos y cosas puedas leer este fic!). Chicas, me han mostrado todo el mundo de ffiction y me han demostrado que a pesar de haber superado la veintena aún podemos soñar con los ojos grises!.

Mis saluditos para: **oO-Fabi-Oo, Daymed, Victoria Malfoy, Marie Malfoy, Beautifly92, ly-draco, oORianeOo, Aiskel, MariaJosePink, Nukire, aryqueenblack, Coniwi-pops, Ariadna, Abril **(para mí, el escape es escribir, espero que todo mejore :), fuerza a la ditancia! ), **oOMoon Light Oo, GabytaMalfoy, Pauli, Embercita, Innocentillusion, Laurie.Namarie y Rianne. **

También montones de gracias para quienes me tienen en alerta y en favoritos! (Aunque no me enojo si me dejan un rr la-la-la).

**OOO LEER!! OOO ps editado:**** no tuve tiempo para corregir el capítulo, lo subí tal cual lo tenía escrito hace un tiempo, siento que a veces pierda la coherencia, y que no haya quedado perfecto como a mi me hubiese gustado. Intentaré subir el último capítulo que falta (ya hay varias partes escritas), pero por distintos problemas que no vienen al caso, no sé si alcance a hacerlo a tiempo, lo siento. **


	4. Invierno

**INVIERNO, ¿te odio?**

La rutina desde aquella fría mañana de otoño incluía siempre un café.

Y no cualquier café.

Y no con cualquier persona.

No. Era sagradamente un Moccha y un Ristretto, sentados estratégicamente en la barra, un café junto a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Inesperadamente había surgido una especie de complicidad, ninguno de los dos programaba nada, simplemente ambos llegaban puntuales a esta extraña cita donde compartir los primeros minutos de la mañana para hablar de cosas impensadas, sin nunca dejar de lado el sarcasmo, sin nunca dejar de combatir codo a codo en esa batalla de intelectualidades y ocurrencias, sin nunca dejar de ser en definitiva una serpiente y un león. ¿Cómo había sucedido esto?: cupido tenía demasiado caminos que Hermione y Draco aún no acababan de comprender.

Y así pasó todo el Otoño, las hojas cayeron y la lluvia comenzó. Oficialmente comenzó el Invierno y una vez más la odiada primavera se acercaba.

Esa mañana Hermione se despertó inusitadamente feliz. Había planeado exactamente qué decir para sobreponerse a Draco, aún no podía creer que las últimas dos mañanas él la hubiese vencido. Estaba ¿ansiosa? sí, quizás había una mezcla de ansias, de nerviosismo _y ahora último de necesidad_; el café de la mañana junto a _él _se había convertido en una adicción más potente que la cafeína. Nada pasaba entre ellos, no claro, ¿cómo podía llegar a imaginarse eso?, ¿ella emocionada?, ¿por Malfoy?, ¡qué va!, eso sólo sería posible en ... en ... bien al parecer eso no sería posible simplemente en ningún lugar, ¿o sí?.

Mientras caminaba al habitual punto de encuentro pensaba en lo extrañamente rápido que podía pasar un año. El tiempo se volvía caprichoso cuando juagaba con sus estados de ánimos, _y vaya que había tenido cambios_. No quería ni recordar su primavera pasada, quizás la peor que había tenido en años, tan sólo había una cosa que la había salvado: un par de ojos grises, claro que eso era algo que ella no iba a admitir con facilidad.

Luego Verano ¿en dónde tenía la cabeza cuando decidió ir a Francia?, al menos eso sólo le iba a demostrar que ver a Ron Weasley junto a Gabrielle Delacour no era un castigo tan grande, "tan" si estaba a tu lado alguien ofreciéndote una mano para salir de la oscuridad (es decir, de debajo de la mesa), pero claro, eso tampoco lo iba a admitir con facilidad.

Otoño, aún le sacaba una sonrisa recordar que esa era su época favorita, lo cual sólo había confirmado este año,_ ¿por qué?,_ se preguntó a sí misma _¿por qué este año había sido mejor que el anterior, quizás el mejor incluso de sus 26 años?: _el color de las hojas era el mismo, la tenue lluvia era la misma, los atardeceres eran similares, ¿había algo cambiado?.

Su estómago se estrechó ante lo evidente: nada había cambiado, su vida seguía siendo la misma, seguía en el mismo trabajo, seguía con los mismos problemas, con los mismos amigos, seguía sóla... excepto por él, excepto por su presencia, porque él, de algún modo le había dado vueltas las cuatro estaciones, ¿qué es esto Hermione Granger?, ¿qué es esa quemazón que ninguno de tus libros puede explicar?, ¿qué es ese frío que sientes cada vez que piensas en él?.

_¡Pero él está comprometido!_ Se gritó a sí misma buscando la treintava objeción, nada de_ "eso"_ que estaba sintiendo podía ser verdad... quizás era el exceso de trabajo, quizás era una desesperada medida de escapar de Ron (diablos, ¿qué tenía que hacer Ron en esa lista?). Era quizás el exceso de cafeína en su cuerpo, sí, eso debía ser, porque ella, la perfecta Gryffindor, la ratón de biblioteca, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la mejor empleada de la sección legislativa no podía estar... _¿o sí?._

Por primera vez dudó en tomar el pomo de la puerta del acostumbrado café y encontrarse con aquellos dos ojos que tan inesperadamente se habían metido en su vida.

_Hermione, ¡está comprometido! - _Se reprochó- _pero no ama a la idiota de Astoria... ¿por qué estás pensando estas cosas Hermione?_ - Se preguntaba algo asustada por esta "charla interior", ¿se estaría volviendo loca? - _Sí tiene que dejarla... quizás podría... ¡no!, concéntrate Hermione Jane Granger, es Malfoy: M a l f o y. Sí el mismo Malfoy al que odias, ¡alto!, ¿odias?, ¿desde cuando te sientas a tomar café sagradamente son alguien que odias?, ¿desde cuando piensas dos tercios del tiempo en alguien que simplemente odias? - _¡MERLÍN!_,_ ¡se estaba volviendo loca!, si no paraba de hablar consigo misma tendría que conseguir un psicólogo_... - quizás Draco me pueda dar el número del suyo- _Arg! ¡Ya basta!.

Decidida tomó el condenado pomo de la puerta y la abrió como cualquier mañana. Dejó su abrigo colgado como cualquier mañana y miró hacia el lugar de siempre como cualquier mañana. Pobre Hermione, no sabías que esa no era cualquier mañana, que esa mañana no te ibas a encontrar con un rubio, _sino con dos_.

_Astoria Greengrass. _

Astoria Greengrass besando a Draco Malfoy. Besando a su Draco, ¡alto! ¿SU DRACO?.

Luego de un momento de parálisis mental y física salió de su estupor. Claro, ¿por qué le extrañaba que Astoria Greengrass estuviese tomando un café con su prometido?, ¿por qué le llamaba la atención que Astoria Greengrass estuviera besando al hombre con el cual se iba a casar?.

_¡Idiota!._

Idiota Hermione Granger por haber pensado que... que... bueno ¡no importa!, simplemente idiota por haber confraternizado con Malfoy, por haber confiado en él, por haber reído con él, por haberle creído el maldito cuento de que era un hombre profundo y que no estaba enamorado de las superficialidades de su prometida. ¡Idiota Hermione Granger por haber siquiera pensado que Draco Malfoy podía convertirse para ti en simplemente Draco!. No, él nunca iba a dejar de ser una serpiente, un cínico, un capullo, un cruel mortífago, un superficial: _un Malfoy_.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y tomó aire, como por si fuera poco, la lluvia comenzó a caer sin compasión de la gente que -como ella- no llevaba paraguas.

_No vas a llorar Hermione, digna, digna ante todo -_ Se repitió mentalmente al menos unas mil trescientas veces mientras caminaba empapada a su camino al ministerio.

_No vas a llorar, no vas a llorar. _

- ¡¡Sorpresa!! - gritaron al unísono al menos una veintena de personas cuando entró al área legal del Ministerio de la Magia.

- Hace su entrada la quinta vez ganadora del premio a la mejor trabajadora del área legal del Ministerio de la Magia - vociferó el ministro de justicia mágica esgrimiendo una perfecta sonrisa y con un reconocimiento en las manos.

- ¿Por primera vez te has quedado muda?, ¿no vas a decir nada Hermione? - preguntó una de sus colaboradoras.

- Yo... yo... - balbuceó torpemente. Diablos, odiaba esas efusiones de cariño, las odiaba cuando justo coincidían con el peor día de su vida, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser la mejor?, ¿por qué siempre tenía que ser la fuerte, la mujer a la que todos tenían prácticamente que admirar?, a la mierda su trabajo, a la mierda todos, a la mierda su vida, ¡a la mierda Malfoy!

- _Gracias_ - concluyó amablemente en un tenue quejido apenas audible. De la nada lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a caer por su rostro, ¿porqué sentía que esa premiación era un castigo?, ¿por qué se sentía pequeña y con ganas de simplemente esconderse tras las sábanas de su cama?, ¿por qué si debía sostener una sonrisa triunfal sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no podía controlar?.

- Oh, pequeña, ¡te has emocionado!. Es primera vez en los cinco años que logramos hacerte llorar - exclamó entusiasmado el ministro.

_Si él supiera el motivo de sus lágrimas... si tan sólo él supiera... _

oOoOoOo

Ese día, como premio, el Jefe la dejó ir antes a casa.

Tenía una cara espantosa y los labios le dolían por tanto esbozar una magnífica y absolutamente falsa sonrisa mientras todos la felicitaban.

Estuvo como una zombie todo el día prohibiendose a sí misma llorar o siquiera recordar a Draco Malfoy. Pero llegaba la noche, y en la noche no podía evitar sentirse una vez más sola y desamparada.

Se había sentido sola e idiota varias veces, pero ahora las cosas parecían ir peor. Definitivo, Hermione Granger había encontrado algo que odiaba aún más que la primavera donde todo era rosa, alergias y amor en el aire: El invierno.

¡Condenado y frío invierno!, lo odiaba y no sin razones: no hay nadie para abrazarte cuando tienes frío, no hay nadie para que te caliente agua para un té, no hay nadie para que te tape los pies si se te destaparon, no hay nada peor que el frío como para recordarte lo sola que estás.

¡Diablos! No podía resistir una noche de invierno más, no podía quedarse esa noche en su apartamento. Tenía que salir, tenía que olvidar, olvidar todo y todos.

- Ginny, necesito salir - fue todo lo que dijo cuando escuchó la voz de la pelirroja al otro lado del teléfono (sí, les había regalado teléfonos a todos sus amigos más cercanos para hacer más fácil la conversación, prefería lejos el invento muggle a andar de chimenea en chimenea siempre llena de hollín).

- Hermione, no puedo, Harry tiene invitados a comer - fue la excusa de la flamante señora de Potter. Hermione sintió un duro golpe en su estómago, otra prueba más de su irremediale soledad- ¿quieres venir? - preguntó animada Ginny.

_¿Y mostrarles lo patética que soy?_

- No gracias Ginny, pensaré en otro panorama, pásenlo bien - se despidió cortando la línea.

No se iba a dar por vencida, _todavía_.

- Luna, ¿podemos vernos?.

- Lo siento Herms, estoy con Theo, pero puedes venir a cazar ubitrubis con nosotros, ya sabes son ... - comenzó a decir la rubia, pero Hermione dejó de escuchar, de hecho, separó el teléfono de su oído.

- Suena interesante, pero mejor dejo que cacen otrotubis juntos.

- Ubitrubis Hermione.

- Eso mismo... Bien, adiós.

Fracaso.

La idea de ir a comprar chocolates y quedarse con el pijama puesto no era malo. No, ¡cómo iba a tener una noche tan mala?, estaba harta de su vida, harta de que no pasara nada, harta de que las pocas veces que pensaba que todo iba bien, todo se iba a la mismísima mierda. ¿mejor trabajadora?, ja ja ja, qué cómico, ¡qué patético!, claro, no tenía más vida que su trabajo.

Por dignidad se iba a arreglar, iba a salir e iba a tener la noche más increíble de la vida, porque era Hermione Granger, porque había pasado toda su vida intentando ayudar a los demás sin darse cuanta que ella misma se quedaba de lado, que ella misma se iba perdiendo. No, no quería más, se merecía una buena noche, y quedarse en casa llorando no era una opción.

Se puso preciosa y fue al bar de moda, quizás alguien sí tenía compasión de ella.

oOoOoOo

Tímidamente se acercó a la barra mirando a su alrededor. Podía reconocer a muchos, pero estaba increíblemente avergonzada, ¿donde rayos tenía la cabeza cuando ella decidió ir al pub de moda?, ¿para qué se engañaba? Ese no era su ambiente, ella no era un chica sexy ni parrandera ni nada, era simplemente Hermione, la sabelotodo, la buena amiga, la mejor trabajadora del área legal.

Por primera vez envidió a todos aquellos que no tenían el cerebro suficiente como para siquiera plantearse un problema personal, envidió a todos aquellos que sólo se preocupaban de si mismos y cuya existencia carecía de más profundidad que un vaso de whisky.

Envidió a gente como Astoria Greengrass, que seguramente en este momento estaría colgando del brazo de Malfoy, exibiendo su gigantesco solitario.

- Un whisky de fuego, por favor- pidió al camarero quien se fijó descaradamente en su escote.

Se lo tomó al seco, dejando que el alcohol quemara su garganta y fluyera por sus venas. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar, así que la bebida hizo rápidamente efecto.

Segundo Whisky.

El mundo se hizo difuso, los colores se hicieron más brillantes y las voces más tenues, ¿quién era?, ¿qué hacía allí?, poco importaba, ahora lo único que le interesaba era tomar, ¡bravo por los que ahogaban sus penas en alcohol!, al parecer el "inocente" líquido era bastante efectivo. Sus sentidos se acrecentaban, su entendimiento cedía ante las emociones y las alucinaciones, su lengua ardía y su cuerpo temblaba.

- Otro whisky camarero - exigió golpeteando su vaso en la mesa. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol ni sabía tomar.

- _¿No crees que es suficiente? _- escuchó como "a lo lejos" que alguien decía.

Pero no era cualquier "_alguien_". No, ella supo desde el momento en que escuchó la entonación, desde el momento en que tocó su mano para impedir que se acercara al vaso _que era él_.

Su corazón latió más rápido si es que eso era posible y al posar sus ojos sobre aquellos dos pozos grises comenzó a temblar de frío pese al calor que le provocaba el whisky.

¿Qué hacía allí?, ¿no debía estar revolcándose con la Greengrass esa?, ¿sería una ilusión?, no descabellado pensar eso, pero... si eso era una imagen, ¿por qué se sentía tan real?, ¿por qué se veía como él, hablaba como él, olía como él?, ¡demonios, se estaba volviendo loca!.

Draco la miró profundo en sus ojos chocolate desorbitados. Todos la habrían visto como una borracha más de los que llenaban el lugar, pero él sabía que ella no lo hacía por gusto, que ella pese a su aire de mujer valiente no era más que una niña insegura pidiendo un poco de cariño, ¿alguien alguna vez la había llegado a conocer tanto como él e el último tiempo?, _¿alguien la había llegado a querer tanto como él?. _

Pero ella no sabía eso. Ella sólo sabía que había un vaso servido de whisky frente a ella, y que sus labios y su boca anhelaban un sorbo más de aquel líquido ámbar que la habían olvidar el gris de sus ojos.

¿Cómo había llegado a esta absurda situación?, ¿ella por primera vez borracha?. Se tomó el tercer vaso de whisky al seco, sin importar que él la estuviese intentado detener. Ya no había caso, tenía que intentar olvidar, ¿cuántos vasos harían falta?, _¿cuántos vasos de whisky harían falta para olvidar que ella se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy?_.

- _¡Maldito frío! _- chilló algo inconsciente de que él realmente estaba ahí mientras otro escalofrío recorría su espalda, era la inevitable sensación que él provocaba y recién ahora entendía por qué _¿qué había recién reconocido?,_ rayos, era casi ridículo que un vaso de Whisky le hubiese aclarado las ideas, casi tanto, o quizás aún más ridículo que el haber acabado de reconocer que se había _enamorado_ de él.

- ¿De qué hablas Granger?, estás borracha - aseveró Draco.

- Vaiia deshcubrimento Malfoy, 50 puntosh para Slytheeerin.

- Esto no les va a gustar a tus jefes, por algo te dieron el premio a la mejor - soltó severo, no entendía por qué ella había reaccionado de tal modo, ¿por qué estaba borracha?.

Hoy la había esperado en el acostumbrado café e incluso había llegado un poco antes, estaba ansioso sin saber porqué. Tenía una noticia importante que contar: Había dejado a Astoria la noche anterior, sin importarle lo que fueran a pensar sus padres, sus suegros o la prensa sensacionalista. La muy patética había llorado toda la noche frente a su puerta rogando que no la dejara (aduciendo que las revistas la iban a mortificar), es más, lo había seguido al café de la mañana e incluso en un deseperado y patético intento se había tirado a su cuello tratando de robarle un beso. ¡Qué mujer más fastidiosa!, tres segundos después se encargó de despacharla (la amenazó con publicar fotos suyas en corazón de bruja) y se sentó a esperar a Hermione.

No entendía por qué la primera persona a la que sentía debía contárselo era a la sangresucia, de hecho, no entendía por qué iba a ese corriente café todas las mañanas a compartir la cuota de cafeína diaria _con ella,_ no entendía por qué había comenzado a poner azúcar en su café, ni por qué sostenía conversaciones con ella de los más sorprendentes temas.

_Ella era interesante_. Podía hablar de cualquier tema a elección, no había podido encontrar ningún tema en que la castaña no supiera decir alguna palabra (y había hecho un gran esfuerzo mental por encontrar temas que ella no dominara), podía sincerarse con ella... y eso era algo que no hacía con nadie. Para todos era hermético, pero de alguna u otra manera encontrarla constantemente este año y saberla vulnerable había resquebrajado esa coraza que frente a todos se alzaba inamovible. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué demonios con ella era con la única persona con la que se sentía cómodo?, ¡por Merlín era una sangresucia!, ¡era la amiga de Potter!, ¡era la sabelotodo fastidiosa de Hogwarts!, Mierda... era, era... _era quizás la única chica que había llegado a cautivarlo_.

Entonces, definitivamente no entendía por qué reaccionaba de ese modo tan infantil. ¡Alto!, ella no habría visto...

- Essso es porque no tengo vida - resolvió ella tajante- Camalero, ¡otro whishkey!, y por favor pídale a sheguridad que saque de mi vista a este rubio oxigenado, petulante, cínico y mentiroso.

- ¿Cómo que no tienes vida? - preguntó Draco sin prestarle atención.

- Un shalud por el invierno, por el año más aterrador de mi vida, no quiero ni penshar cuando llegue a los treinta - intentó decir Hermione con humor mientras alzaba con dificultad el ya cuarto vaso de whisky, _¡a la mierda Malfoy!. _

- ¡Basta!, deja de tomar - exigió Draco quitándole finalmente el vaso.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque ahora tu vida es perfecta yo no puedo arruinarme una noche?, ándate a besar a tu prometida y déjame en paz. Malfoy, ¿no lo entiendes? estoy harta, harta de ser la perfecta, harta de ser la buena, la estúpida, estoy hastiada de que todos siempre esperen lo mejor de mi, ¿sabes? ¡Soy tan humana como todos!, puedo tener días malos, puedo tener noches malas, por Merlín, ¡puedo equivocarme!, y sí, puedo sentirme sola y querer venir a emborracharme por primera vez y ...

- ¿Terminaste? - cuestionó Draco interrumpiéndola, con una de sus cejas elevadas y con gesto de hastío. Por fin había comprendido todo, seguramente ella los había visto esa mañana, si ella tan sólo supiera...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Hermione, ¿por qué rayos él la venía a parar a ella?, eso sólo logró enojarla aún más, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro o sino corría el grave riesgo de explotar.

- Si terminaste tu larga, estúpida y aburrida lista, vaya ¿es que todo tiene que ser tan estructurado para ti?.

- No todo - aseveró quitándole nuevamente el vaso de las manos a Malfoy - no estaba en mi lista emborracharme.

- ¿Y qué más no estaba en tu lista Granger? - desafió Draco enojado por su reacción, ¿es que nadie le decía lo adorable que se veía vulnerable?, ¿lo hermosa que se veía cuando sus labios ardían de rabia e ira contenida?, ¿lo insinuante que podía verse vestida de ese modo y con un vaso de whisky en la mano?.

- No lo sé - _¡enamorarme de ti, idiota!_ Pensó inmediatamente ante la pregunta, pero aún tenía _algo_ de dignidad como para no decir esa frase en voz alta.

- Estoy seguro de que esto no estaba en tu lista:

En ese momento Draco le quitó una vez más el vaso de la mano, se lo tomó al seco y _mirándola fijo a los ojos la besó_.

Hermione no entendió nada en un principio ¿qué se creía él tomándose su alcohol?, pero no tuvo tiempo para encontrar una respuesta coherente, porque en ese mismo momento él eliminó el espacio entre ellos y juntó inesperadamente sus labios con los suyos.

La Besó.

_Y sólo Merlín sabe cómo la besó. _La obligó a pararse y la tomó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su lengua reclamaba cada espacio de su boca. El beso al comienzo fue demasiado sorpresivo, Hermione intentó separase, já ¡qué ilusa!, cómo si ella misma no lo estuviese deseando, como si sus labios no hubiesen estado ardiendo desde que él la había mirado por primera vez esa noche.

Draco exigió cada gota de pasión que ella era capaz de imprimir en un beso. Pronto el oxígeno se convirtió en los labios del otro, como si fuesen la cura a una enfermedad que nadie entiende, como si sus labios fuesen el refugio donde todo era posible, incluso lo inverosímil, un mundo donde la sangre no importaba, donde los apellidos daban lo mismo, donde lo que los demás pesaran estaba demás; un mundo donde Hermione y Draco podían estar juntos y podían besarse,_ y vaya de qué modo._

Dejaron el bar y lo último que ella podía recordar era haber abierto la puerta de su apartamento. Pronto el frío del invierno era inexistente en sus cuerpos juntos e inseparables. Pronto las abrigadas ropas fueron innecesarias e incluso fueron un estorbo.

_¿Qué pasó después?_, el resto chicas, lo dejo a su imaginación.

oOoOoOo

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se estiró lo que más pudo en su cama que se sentía tan acogedora a esa hora, se arreboló en las sábanas y lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Había mucha luz, mucha luz...

¡¡Mierda!! ¿luz?, ¿cama?, ¿resaca?, ¡¡Desnuda?!.

¿Qué diablos había pasado?. Todo se le vino de golpe a la cabeza. No, nononono, no podía ser. Miró aterrada el piso. Ropa tirada, sólo podía significar una cosa.

- ¡¡NO!! - gritó con fuerzas mientras se sentaba en la cama.

No podía creerlo, ¿se había acostado con Malfoy?, ¡con Malfoy!, ¡tenía novia!, mierda, quizás hasta estaba casado, quizás se casaba hoy y era su despedida de soltero. Qué patética, ¡¡qué patética!!. Estaba sola, una mañana más despertándose sóla y para más remate desnuda, sintiéndose culpable de un pequeño crimen nocturno.

¿Podía haber algo peor?: tenía resaca (definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a tomar), se había acostado con Malfoy, se había despertado sola en su cama, ¿cómo lo iba a volver a mirar alguna vez a la cara?. No podía creerlo, esto debía ser lo más descabellado que había hecho en su vida, lo menos planeado, lo más impulsivo, ¡esa no era Hermione Granger!. Nada de eso hubiese pasado si se hubiese quedado en su cama anoche, pero no, ¡tenía que haber salido por no querer pasar una noche de invierno sola más!, era definitivo: odiaba el invierno.

- ¡¡LO ODIO!! - gritó una vez más, arrojando con furia inocentes cojines a su alrededor.

- ¿Por qué gritas tanto? - preguntó una voz masculina.

Hermione se paralizó.

- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó cohibida mientras se tapaba con las sábanas. _¿Malfoy ahí?, ¿no se había ido?, ¿se había quedado?_.

- ¿Qué, acaso esperabas despertar con alguien más? - preguntó seductor mientras se asomaba por la puerta. La imagen hizo sonrojar entera a Hermione, ¡pero qué guapo!, debería andar así más seguido, definitivamente la noche anterior lo debía haber pasado muy, pero muy, muy bien. - Y bien , ¿qué es lo que odias? - cuestionó Draco divertido al ver el infantil gesto de la castaña de taparse con las sábanas mientras se sonrojaba, ¡cómo si él no hubiese conocido a la verdadera Hermione la noche anterior!.

- El... el - balbuceó Hermione sintiendose una completa idiota, aún no salía de su estado de shock (y ver a Draco semi-desnudo no la ayudaba en nada a racionalizar).

- ¿Qué? te quedaste sin habla... aunque después de anoche...

- Odio el invierno - respondió honesta y tímidamente sin pensarlo mucho.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Emmm, em, em... porque ¿es frío? - _¿qué tan estúpida podía hacer sonado esa respuesta?, ¿qué tanto más extraña podía volverse la situación?. _

- Pues no tengo ningún problema en ir a meterme a la cama contigo y darte algo de calor... - dijo Draco seductoramente sonriendo de lado. Su cabello estaba desordenado y sólo llevaba bóxers, dejando poco de su cuerpo perfecto a la imaginación. Estaba apoyado seductoramente en el marco de la puerta mientras sostenía una taza humeante de café- ... y a propósito Granger, _es 21 de marzo, desde ayer a medianoche empezó oficialmente la primavera. _

**oOoOoOo F I N oOoOoOo**

_**De porqué Hermione Granger odiaba la primavera **__by__** Emma.Zunz **_

_**Junio 2008**_

* * *

_¡Terminado! E increíblemente antes de plazo :) soy una exagerada, al final me llegó luego la inspiración y me di un tiempo para acabarlo._

_**¿Qué les ha parecido?** A mi me gustó, logró sacarme esas sonrisitas mientras lo escribía y pensaba en las situaciones que más de una vez he soñado vivir. _

_Me ha quedado largísimo el cap, espero no se haya quedado dormidas!! (de hecho, el fic en su totalidad me quedó más largo de lo presupuestado, perdón por las que se lo han tenido que leer para votar)_

_Sé que ha quedado light, que no tiene mucha trama (¿mucha? Jó! Admito que no tiene!), pero esa fue siempre mi idea, no hacer un Crueles Intenciones II donde el debacle emocional fuera agotador (si quieren conocer mi faceta más seria y profunda, léanlo); además quería un final feliz, de esos que te dejan una sonrisita boba y que te hacen desear quedar enamorada, ¿lo he logrado?, bueno, si ahora mismo están suspirando y pensando en quién será el galán que venga a abrigarlas en este invierno prémienme con un __**REVIEW!**__ (Siempre me hace emoción, no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado), además no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito Go, son sólo 15 segundos de su vida que van a hacer a una persona un poco más feliz. _

_Ahh! Casi se me olvidaba, recuerden que este fic fue escrito para el __**reto **__de __**Bella Becquer**__ en el foro Weird Sisters de esta misma página, si les ha gustado este pequeño intento __¡voten por mi!__ Jajajja (Emma moviendo la mano cuan reina de belleza), bueno, tampoco es presión psicológica, me basta con saber que lo han disfrutado. Además, sé que compito con escritoras mucho más experimentadas y buenas, pero en fin, es la primera vez que participo en un reto y fue una bella experiencia :)._

_Saludos a todas las que leyeron el fic, a todas las que me dejaron rr y a todas y cada una de las que me puso en alertas o favoritos!!. Gracias por los rr del capítulo anterior (me han emocionado tanto, tanto!! Las que les debiera dar un premio soy yo), saludos cósmicos (frase de Feru), abrazos de oso y besos de chocolate para: __**oORianneOo, Victoria Malfoy, Coniwi-pops, Ly-Draco, Adriana, Marie Malfoy, Daymed **__(lloré con tu rr en serio!! felicidades por tu noviazgo!),__** Beautifly92, Mad Aristocrat **__(no colapses Feru!) __**, Fiona Garay, Araceli, Aiskel, Abril **__(fuerza en todo!! Y besos gigantes llenos de ánimos), __**Andy182, Pauli, Laurie.Namarie, innocentillusion, Santalia, Embercita, Gabyta Malfoy, Tentoushi Tomoe y Lorez. **_

_Como siempre están invitadísimas a leer mis otros trabajos!, Nos vemos en otra hiperventilación Dramioniana (lo siento, por el momento tengo atravesados un par de ojos grises, si alguien tiene alguna idea en mente, bienvenida sea!)__**. **_

_**Baci!**_

_**Emma.Zunz**_


End file.
